A Special Night
by MusicAngel98
Summary: The team celebrates their 5 year anniversary with a show! And after being together for 3 years, Ward has a plan that will make this night unforgettable for Skye.


**Okay. I know this should be a new chapter of one of my stories, but I just had a blast of inspiration and I couldn't resist. So, as many of you know I went to a performance camp in Michigan. Well, the group that hosted the camp, The Young Americans, also have a dinner theater going on in the town all summer. I, of course, being the fangirl I am, went to it every night. (That also may have been because it was free for me because of some "connections" my mom has) It was so good and I was watching some of the performance videos I took and this story came together in my mind. **

**I seriously suggest you look the Young Americans up. They are an amazing group that is so talented but not many people know them. I really want them to get the credit they deserve. And if you see an advertisement for a Young Americans camp, SIGN UP! You will not regret it, I guarantee it!**

**For this story you'll need some pieces of info: The team has been together for 5 years, Skyeward has been dating for 3 of them and the Hydra attack never happened. Hope you all enjoy this quick one-shot! It includes all my favorite performers from this year's dinner theater and all my favorite songs from Broadway! And this is gonna be long so sit tight and enjoy!**

**BTW, I do not own The Young Americans, their dinner theater, Boyne Highlands, any of the songs I use or Agents of SHIELD. I only own my computer and even that is conditional.**

* * *

It had been Simmons' idea. It had been 5 years. They had stayed together for 5 amazing, thrill packed years. She wanted to celebrate. Of course, Skye had loved the idea as soon as Simmons suggested it. Ward went along with it because after 3 years of dating, he learned to let Skye have her way with things like this. Fitz went along because Simmons practically begged him to go. Coulson was harder but he could never resist Simmons and Skye's puppy dog faces. May had been the hardest of all to convince. Coulson finally managed to talk her into it. The team let Simmons and Skye pick the celebration.

Skye had stumbled across it by accident. She was looking at Youtube videos of her favorite songs from Broadway (she liked theater. Get over it) when she found a video of a group called the Young Americans performing a medley of boy bands through the ages. They were absolutely amazing! Doing a little research, she found they were doing a dinner theater all summer long at the Boyne Highlands resort in Michigan. When the team saw the video, they immediately agreed to go. May set course for Michigan and Coulson reserved some rooms at the resort for them.

But Ward had something in mind. While doing a little research on the group, he found one of his little brother's old friends was in the show. His name was Tanner and Ward still had his number. Making sure Skye wasn't in the room, he dialed the number and waited anxiously for an answer. Finally, after 3 rings, Tanner picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Tanner, it's me." Ward said.

"_Grant Ward."_ Tanner said, astonished, _"I haven't talked to you in years."_

"I know it's been a while." Ward laughed, "Listen, my girlfriend found your website for that dinner theater you guys are doing and my team and I are celebrating our 5 year anniversary there in two days."

"_That's so awesome!" _

"I know. But I want to ask a favor of you guys."

"_Sure. Anything for you, dude."_

"Can you add an extra medley to the end of the show just for the show we're going to?" When Tanner answered yes, Ward continued, "I think I have a way your group can help me make this a very special night for Skye."

* * *

When May dropped down in Michigan, the team immediately drove to the resort. Checking in, they found their rooms and dropped off their bags. Skye and Simmons wanted to go shopping to get some nice sundresses for the show the next night and the dragged May into coming with them. Coulson and Fitz wanted to go explore the resort and asked Ward if he wanted to come along. "No. You guys go ahead. I got some business I have to take care of."

They both shot him curious glances but he just smirked and walked the short distance from the Barkley house where they were staying to the dinner theater. Tanner was outside to greet him when he showed up. "God. It's been a while, Grant."

"I know it has." Ward agreed. Tanner led him inside and introduced him to the whole cast there. Once they were introduced, Ward told them his plan.

The girls all awed at the idea. "That is the sweetest thing ever." A blonde girl, Kristi, told him.

"Yeah." A dirty blonde, Andrew agreed, "This Skye is one lucky girl."

"I'm the one who's lucky." Ward told them. "Now, let's get started. We got to get this perfect for her."

* * *

The next night, the team gathered in the lobby to go down to the dinner theater. It wasn't a formal event but they dressed nicely. May was wearing a black, spaghetti strap sundress with a sweetheart neckline and floral patterns sewn into the fabric, making them practically invisible. Simmons wore a white blouse with blue polka dots and matching collar with a navy blue skirt and brown leather belt. Skye wore a button up maroon dress with a ribbon belt tied around the waist. The sleeves of the dress were rolled up to the middle of her upper arm. Coulson wore his usual suit. Fitz wore a plaid shirt with a matching necktie. And Ward wore a nice collared shirt.

They all walked down to the dinner theater where they were greeted by two of the performers, Holly and Nick. Once inside, they helped themselves to appetizers and ordered some drinks from another performer, Taylor. The performers all worked as servers too, Skye had told them. As Taylor passed by a brown haired boy, she pecked him on the lips. Apparently they were dating. Skye read his name tag. His name was Justin and he was from New Jersey. **(A/N Okay. I do totally ship these two. They did a number together and I fell in love with them! I am such a fangirl)** At half an hour till the opening, the performers started walking around doing multiple songs, interacting with the audience. During the girls' rendition of "Brave" and "Roar" Tanner came up to Ward. He explained how they knew each other and Simmons told them how amazing they were.

"Oh just you wait." Tanner told her, "The first act hasn't even begun yet." The girls gaped at him.

"We thought this was the first act." Skye told him.

"Nope." Tanner said, popping the 'p', "You get this opener, then you're seated and served salad and dinner. Then you watch the first act. At intermission, you get dessert and then you watch the second act."

"That's awesome!" Fitz commented.

"I know." Tanner said, then noticed the girls were done and the boys were joining together at the bar, "Got to go. Enjoy the show, guys."

They waved goodbye and watched the boys do their songs which included "Take It Easy" and "Sweet Home Alabama" After the opener, the team was escorted to their table by one of their waiters, a false redhead by the name of Rachel. Each table was in a colored section. You either got blue, green, yellow, orange, red, or purple. The table the team was at was on the blue team and their table was right in front of the stage. Skye and Simmons sat closest to the stage with Ward next to Skye and Fitz on the other side of Simmons. Coulson and May took up the last two seats in the back.

"Okay. Are you guys celebrating anything?" Rachel asked them after handing Skye a drink.

"Yes we are." Simmons answered, "We've been together as a team for 5 years."

"That's so awesome!" Rachel said, "High fives all around." She high-fived each of the team members and after writing down the celebration, left. Skye chuckled a little. Rachel was a little on the weird and crazy side, but she liked it. When salad was served, they introduced all the Young Americans.

After salad and dinner, the first act begun. Skye and Simmons turned their seats so they could watch the show in comfort. The first act begun with a celebration medley. Boyne Highlands had apparently been there for 50 years! Then they introduced themselves a little more personally. A lot of the performers knew each other through their parents who had also been Young Americans. Skye was surprised that there was even a boy from Russia! His name was Danil and he looked kinda like Leonardo DiCaprio. After was a medley of all different types of music. Celtic, Vaudeville, musical, jazz, etc. Then they moved on to other celebrations like the 75th anniversary of The Wizard of Oz. Then it was the 80th anniversary of Shirley Temple's "Baby Take a Bow" Where the YA's showed off their amazing footwork with a classic Shirley Temple's tap dance.

Then they did an amazing rendition of "Step in Time" for the 50th anniversary of Mary Poppins. After was an entire medley of Beatles songs for their 50th anniversary where the audience got to sing along! Each colored section got their own song. Yellow's: "Get Back" Purple's: "Yellow Submarine" Green's: "She Loves You" That was sung by Justin while dancing with Taylor. Those two were really in love. Red's: "Obla-dee Obla-da" Orange's: "All You Need Is Love" The Blue's got "A Little Help From My Friends" It ended with everyone singing "Hey Jude" May was a little disappointed. The Beatles were one of her favorite bands and they didn't even do "Let It Be" Then afterwards they sang a sweet song written by a Young American alumni about Boyne Highlands. Then it was a party songs through the decades medley. 70's: "I Will Survive" (with Danil and Rachel putting on a spectacular dance), 80's: "Ghost Busters", 90's: "I Like to Move It, Move It" and "There It Is", 2004: "Cupid Shuffle" and 2014: "Happy" Afterwards they handed out dessert and called out the various celebrations.

"And in the blue section," Tanner announced pointing towards the team's table, "We have my old friend from years ago Grant Ward and his team celebrating 5 years together!" The crowd cheered for them and the team waved at everyone. Tanner even came down and fist bumped Ward from the stage.

"And also,"Jazmine continued, "about 2 months ago Grant and his girlfriend Skye celebrated their three year anniversary!" The crowd cheered again as Ward grasped Skye's hand. They cheered even louder when Skye leaned over and pecked Ward on the lips.

After a 15 minute intermission, the cast came back to do their second act all about Broadway. Each section of the act was introduced by a Young American alumni. The first was Disney Broadway of past present and future introduced by Susan Egan. It started out with "Belle" from Beauty & the Beast, then went to "One Jump Ahead" and "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin and ended with "In Summer" from Frozen. Skye and Simmons went crazy when they saw Andrew dressed up in a giant Olaf costume. Then Cheri Steinkellner, a Tony winning Broadway playwright, introduced the couple Skye had seen, Justin and Taylor, singing from a new musical, _Hello My Baby! _After was a medley of Carol King hits from the musical _Beautiful. _Then it went into a medley from the musical _After Midnight._ The team was amazed at one of the performer, Jazmine's, talent for scatting. Just before the medley, Ward told the team he had to go to the bathroom and left.

Then after Jazmine finished the medley with a huge note, she came up to the front of the stage. "Well, guys. If you can believe it, we're already at the end of our show." Some people booed at that. "Now, usually we end with a medley of Broadway shows of today, but just for tonight we're gonna do something a little different." Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Now I'd like to bring a special guest up to the stage, Skye!" She held out a hand to Skye. Curiously, Skye grasped it and was led on stage. "Now from what we heard before intermission, you and your boyfriend have been together for 3 years now, right?"

She held the mic to Skye "Yes." Skye answered, "Three wonderful years."

"That is so sweet!" Jazmine cooed as the crowd awed. "How have you survived that long?"

"With a boyfriend like Grant, a lot of patience." Skye joked and the crowd laughed, "But really, I absolutely love him."

"Well, Skye," Jazmine said a bit teasingly, "Grant absolutely loves you too because he has a special surprise for you!" She turned to the crowd, "Instead of doing our usual Broadway finale, we're going to be doing a medley made by Grant Ward all for Skye! And we're gonna start with her favorite song from the musical _Wicked. _Take it away guys."

Skye turned around and saw Tanner and Holly walking up to the front singing "As Long As You're Mine"

_Just for this moment,  
As long as you're mine,  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine…_

Then Jeremiah came out with Rachel in a ballet costume singing "All I Ask of You" from _Phantom of the Opera _while Rachel danced.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let, me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you_

Riley came out singing Jean Valjean's part of "One Day More" from _Les Miserables._

_Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!_

A few more Young Americans came out to make a choir and Jazmine and Danil stepped out from them, singing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from _The Lion King._

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through,  
The night's uncertainty  
Love is where they are_

Skye looked at the team who all shrugged in confusion, but then almost cried tears of joy when she heard one of her all-time favorite Broadway songs being sung by Justin and Taylor who entered, holding hands. "Something to Believe In" from _Newsies. _**(Bold/Justin **_Italics/Taylor __**Bold Italics/Both**_**)**

_**Do you know what I believe in?  
Look into my eyes and see**_

**And if I'm gone tomorrow  
**_What was ours still will be  
__**I have something to believe in  
Now that I know you believed in me!**_

The entire cast came out and Katie stepped out from them. The cast started singing the backup vocals and Skye immediately knew what song they were doing. And Katie did it spectacularly. **(A/N This is how they did it in their Disney medley. They usually do this song in that one, but I decided not to because I wanted it in this medley)**

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

Suddenly, the music slowed down and the choir parted. Ward stepped through the choir and Skye gasped. He walked up to her and took both her hands in his. "You did all this for me?" Skye asked, unshed tears of joy shinning in her eyes.

"Yes." He answered. He raised one of her hands to kiss gently. Skye saw Justin to the same to Taylor out of the corner of her eye. "Because I wanted this to be perfect. So I could ask you a very important question." The entire crowd gasped when he got down on one knee. He release one of her hands to pull a velvet box from his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Skye, when we first met, I wanted nothing to do with you. Then I realized why you made the choices you did. You were the first one to care enough to try to break down my walls. Though I didn't want you to, you wormed your way under my skin, and later, into my heart. These three years have been amazing and I never want them to end. So, Skye will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Grant." Skye couldn't hold back anymore. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. She released her other hand to wipe them away. "I have one condition." She said suddenly.

"What?" Ward asked in confusion. The entire team and cast leaned in for her answer.

"The Young American's perform at our wedding." Skye stated then looked around at the cast.

"Of course!" They all chorused together.

Skye turned back to Ward as more tears started to flow, "Then yes. Yes, yes, a million times YES!" She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up and spun her around. As he stood up, she crashed his lips to hers. The crowd cheered and gave them a standing ovation. He wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. When air was needed, Skye and Ward pulled away to hear Katie and the cast belt out,

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_

Ward slipped the ring on her finger and she leaned in for one final kiss as they heard,

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

* * *

**Okay. How was that? In my opinion, I loved writing that! It was super adorable and cute and… gah! I loved it! And that was all the medleys and how the show worked almost to a "t"… well except for Justin and Taylor dating. I wish. But this was the entire show. You guys seriously need to look the Young Americans up! They are amazing! The camps are awesome too! They can teach a dance in like 10 minutes and it turns out amazing! Anyways, R&R and look up the Young Americans please!**

**Quote of the Day: Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage –Lao Tzu**

**Song Suggestion: Something To Believe In –Newsies Original Broadway Cast (my favorite song in the medley!)**


End file.
